


the first and last

by eliwithab



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A few other characters are mentioned - Freeform, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, holy shit endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwithab/pseuds/eliwithab
Summary: The first time Peter Parker had seen Tony Stark, it was at the Stark Expo.The last time, it was on a battlefield.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the first and last

The first time Peter Parker had seen Tony Stark, it was at the Stark Expo. The sun was shining, and Peter had his flimsy Iron Man mask on his head. Uncle Ben kept his hand locked around his.

It had been the best day of his life. Peter had never thought in a million years he could come here, and yet here he was. Ben had managed to get tickets. The nine-year-old couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off of his face if he tried. Everything was perfect, and Peter had never been happier.

But just as soon as Peter had thought this, the drones came.

Everything fell apart, crashing onto the ground.

Peter looked around. Everyone was screaming.

Where’s Uncle Ben?

He could feel the tears begin to drip down his face. His hand shook, trying to wipe the tears off his face, but instead made a dull thud as his hand hit plastic. The Iron Man mask was still on his head. Peter put his hand down.

What would Iron Man do?

Iron Man wouldn’t cry, Peter thought. Iron Man was strong. Peter could be strong too. He looked around.

Was Uncle Ben in the bathroom? No, Peter checked. Was he behind that building? No, Peter checked there too. He could feel the tears starting to form again. There was no one around him.

A crash sounded from behind Peter.

Whipping his head around, Peter's eyes met with those of the drones. He stepped backwards, and he felt the tears stinging his eyes.

Don’t cry. Don’t cry. He could—He could do this. He raised his hand up, the fake gauntlet facing the definitely not-fake bot.

It exploded, and Peter jumped back. He spun around, shocked. Iron Man stood there, his palm still facing where the bot had previously stood.

What. The. Heck.

“Nice work kid.” Iron Man said. Peter blubbered, and Iron Man flew away.

“Woah…”

“Peter! There you are!” Uncle Ben called from behind him. “Ben!” Peter called, sprinting up to him. “I saw Iron Man, did you see, did you see?” He jumped up and down. Ben grabbed his hand. “Yeah, I saw. Let’s go home buddy.” Peter smiled. “I wish he didn’t have to go.”

The last time Peter Parker had seen Tony Stark, it was on a battlefield

He didn’t know what was happening. Less than a few minutes ago, his body was being ripped apart. Atom by atom. And now he was fighting for his life. Dr. Strange said it’d been five years since Peter dusted and that there was no time to explain, which really wasn’t much help at all.

He whipped his head around as lightning filled his vision. The infinity gauntlet clattered onto the ground, and Thanos rushed to pick it up. He watched desperately as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Captain Marvel; almost everyone tried to keep it from his grip. No one succeeded.

As the titan held up the gauntlet, Peter felt the blood drain from his face. No. No no no—Peter started to rush over, panicking as Thanks began to move his fingers. Captain Marvel beat him to it and wildly fought Thanos, attempting to pry it away from his arm.

He punched her in the face, and she flew backwards.

Iron Man stood up, his eyes widening and he quickly started to wrestle the gauntlet away from Thanos’ hand.

It was to no avail. Peter watched as Iron Man was pushed to the ground. He didn’t get back up.

“I am.. Inevitable.”

The snap resonated within the air, and Peter waited for the unavoidable burning as his body deconstructed.

It never came. The gauntlet was empty.

Tony Stark held up his hand, the makeshift gauntlet quivering. He took a deep breath.

“And I.. Am.. Iron Man.”

He snapped.

Everything dissolved into chaos.

Thanos turned into dust, and Tony Stark lay on the cold ground.

Peter ran up to him.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter felt a tear run down his face. “No—No, Mr. Stark, please don’t go—” Peter grasped wildly at the Iron Man suit. He barely noticed when Pepper picked him up and handed him to Rhodey. He sobbed, tears running down his face and mixing into the ashy ground below.

Peter Parker watched as Tony Stark took his final breath, having lived a life he never wanted to live.

He watched as the bouquet drifted out into the lake, the arc reactor laid delicately on top, it’s engravings shining in the golden sunlight.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”


End file.
